


The Dream Suites

by MystiKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Hotels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiKitten/pseuds/MystiKitten
Summary: Kira Garland and her friends are starting college to find their own paths in life, but they're going to need to make money somehow. A fellow student overhears them talking and suggests Kira apply at the hotel he works at. She gets the job immediately since they are in need of workers, and thus Kira's journey to find her path begins.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Suggestion

It was a busy Monday morning. A ginger-haired girl stepped out the dorms and stretched, basking in the sunlight. She readjusted her satchel and took a few more steps before she heard a voice behind her.

“You _are_ awake. Morning, Kira.”

Kira turned around to view her blonde roommate and best friend. “Morning, Rachel. Sorry I didn't wake you up; I didn't want to make you grumpy first thing in the morning.”

“It's cool. My boyfriend just got done doing that, actually. Thought I was already awake.”

Kira couldn't help but laugh at that. “So, have you decided on how you're gonna pay off the student loans? 'Cause I've got no idea how I'm gonna do it...”

“There's a cafe close by. Zachary and I are gonna work there. Do you want to go do an interview there?”

Rachel's friend shook her head. “Nah. Baking is just a hobby for me. I'd rather not make it a professional thing.”

“...Suit yourself.” Rachel shrugged as she threw her book bag over her shoulder and pulled out her phone from her skirt pocket. “Want to join me and Zach for breakfast at the McDonalds?”

“Why not? I got nothing better to do.”

“What about looking for a job?”

“...Shut up and take me with you, Ray.”

~~~

At the McDonalds, Kira and Rachel walked over to a booth where two black-haired men were sitting. “Is that your roommate, Zach?” Rachel asked the man on her left.

Zachary nodded. “He wanted to tag along.”

“I hope you don't mind,” the younger-looking man said, shrinking in his seat a little.

Both girls shook their heads. “It's okay,” the blonde replied. “I'm Zach's girlfriend, Rachel, and this is our friend from high school, Kira.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kira nodded at him.

“I'm Hugo. Nice to meet you, too.”

“Number 26!”

“That's us. Hang on; I'll go get it.” Zach got up from his seat and walked up to the counter. The other three just sat silently until Hugo decided to speak up.

“So... what kind of job are you doing for student loans and stuff?”

“Zach and I are going to be waiters at a cafe near the campus,” Rachel explained. “I suggested that to Kira, but she doesn't want baking to be a profession.”

“Just a hobby,” Kira explained. “I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I _did_ apply for a job at a grocery store, but I haven't heard anything from that yet. It's been a couple weeks already. I don't think I got it.”

Hugo opened his mouth to speak when Rachel's boyfriend came back with everyone's breakfast. “Here we go. Here's Hugo's pancakes and hashbrown. Ki's pancakes and sausages. And here's Ray's pancakes.” Zach then sat down, and the four of them opened their lids.

“Anyway,” Hugo continued. “Kira, I think I might have something you can do.”

“Hm?” Kira looked up at Hugo, letting the syrup pour onto the pancakes. “What is it?”

“I've worked at this hotel since I was 16,” Hugo explained. “That's how my parents decided to put me in that college; since it's close by to where I work. We're getting a little short-staffed. I could hook you up with an interview with the owner?”

The ginger woman thought about it for a minute, glancing up at the ceiling.

“Um... Kira...? Your pancakes...?” Kira looked at Rachel, and then her pancakes, squeaking once she realizes she had poured the entire packet of syrup onto her pancakes and sausages.

“No! My sausages!” Kira set the empty container down and moved the sausages onto the lid.

“Oh, it doesn't look too bad. I'm sure they still taste good,” Zach assured his friend, struggling to hold in his laughter.

~~~

“Step inside,” Hugo held open the door for Kira as she entered the lobby. The mahogany-haired lady turned 360 degrees around, admiring the gigantic room.

“Whoa! New customer?” The lady at the front desk stood up happily, which caught Kira's attention. “Welcome to the Dream Suites, where you're 90% guaranteed to have great dreams! What can I do for you, my lady?”

“Hello, ma'am,” Kira walked over to the front desk and waved.

“Oh... Um...” the employee at the front desk smiled uncomfortably.

“Did... did I say something wrong...?”

“Well... I'm actually trans... I just haven't had the money to go through surgery yet.”

Kira eyes widened in realization. “Oh, I'm so sorry!”

“It's okay. You didn't know. I should be sorry; I shouldn't expect everyone to just know.”

“No no no! Don't be sorry! Th- thank you for letting me know.” Awkward silence followed before the flustered man started chuckling, with Kira laughing as well shortly after.

“I'm Addison. Do you want a room?”

“Kira. I'm actually here for a job interview.”

“Gotcha.” Addison pulls out his phone and punched in a phone number. “...Hey, Al! We got one! Should I send her up? Okay, she'll be there right away.” He put his phone back in his jeans pocket. “Okay, Kira, follow me.”

Kira followed Addison into an elevator, and the blond man pushed the button for the top floor. As they stood there, waiting for the elevator to reach the top, Kira began to feel anxious. _What if I don't get it? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's some evil businessman?_

The blonde man noticed the apprehensive lady and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It'll be okay,” Addison told Kira. “Alex is a great guy. Sure he likes to tease, but he loves his employees very much.”

Kira took a deep breath and nodded. The elevator dinged and opened to a normal hotel hallway. The employee leads Kira through the hallway, and they turn the corner to large, wooden doors. The golden-eyed girl gripped the bottom of her skirt tightly out of nervousness as Addison knocks before opening the doors. “We're here, Al.”


	2. Interview

“We're here, Al.”

“Good job, Addy,” a masculine voice came from behind the back of the large chair. It slowly spun around, revealing a scarlet-haired, red-eyed man stroking something fluffy. He sets what Kira thought was a cat down on the desk. Turns out it was just a stuffed animal of a white Persian. “Welcome, miss! Alex Meyers. Nice to meet you. How's your day been?”

“A-alright...” Kira responded nervously as she shook his hand. “Got through my first day of college. I'm learning to become a teacher.”

“Really? You need a college degree for that? You'd think that it'd be easy to apply for a teaching job seeing as you see different ways you could do it throughout most of your life.”

Kira laughed. _When he puts it that way, it does sound easy._ “I think that explains why I'm here.”

“Student loans. Right. I assume you're going to want to do this part-time?”

“That would be ideal,” Kira agreed, nodding.

“How does $20 an hour for 5 days a week sound?”

“Do I need to meet a requirement of so-many-hours?”

“20 hours a week would be great, but at the _very_ least... probably 10.”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Now, are you introverted or extroverted?”

“I'm... more of an ambivert, I think...”

“Okay...” Alex wrote something down on a sheet of paper. “That should be all right... Are you comfortable wearing jeans and a black blazer?”

“The blazer should be fine. Do jeggings count?”

“As long as they look like jeans, that should be fine. I don't want my employees wearing something that feels uncomfortable to them.” Alex finished writing and gave Kira a big grin. “Okay then! Addison, give Kira a company blazer when we're done, okay?”

“Of course.” Addison smiled.

“Wait, I'm in? Just like that?” Kira stared at Alex in wonder.

“Yep. We're a little short on staff at the moment, so we're ready to take anyone we can get our hands on. Luckily for us, you seem to fit the requirements for the position.” Alex then turned to his friend. “She's all yours, Addy.”

“Thank you so much!” Kira bowed out of politeness before heading out the room with Addison. They took the elevator back down to the ground floor, and the blond man lead the new employee into the employee lounge.

“How'd it go?” Hugo asked the two of them, getting up from his seat on the couch. “Like I even need to ask.”

“I got accepted!” Kira answered the joyful man regardless. A brown-haired girl leaned forward in her seat to look at Kira and smiled.

“Congrats! Welcome to the group!” The lady stood up and walked over to her. “I'm Nancy Boyd, Hugo's cousin.”

“Kira Garland,” Kira introduced herself, grinning shyly.

Nancy then pointed over at two other women whom were eating spaghetti together. “The blonde is Melanie, and the black-haired lady is Julia. You've already met my cousin Hugo and our manager Addison... and Alex, of course.” The blue-eyed girl looked around. “I... think that's everyone here right now...”

Kira clasped her hands and said, “I hope to get to know all of you better!” She then walked over to Hugo and added, “Thank you, Hugo, for suggesting this to me. I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun working here.”

Hugo's cheek turned slightly pink as he nervously chuckled. “No problem. I just saw an opportunity, and I took it.”

The manager soon reentered the lounge and handed Kira a black blazer as well as a card that had “Hello. My name is KIRA.” written on it.

“You'll start working with us tomorrow, after your last class, until 9 P.M. Will that be okay?” Addison asked her.

“My last class ends at 3 P.M, so that should be fine,” Kira agreed, hopping up and down excitedly.

“Okay, then. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon.” Addison waved goodbye, and Kira exited the hotel and walked back to the dorms.

~~~

“I'm back!” Kira called out as she entered her dorm room. She spotted her friend in the other side of the room, on her computer working on what looked like an assignment.

“Kira! How was it? Did you get accepted?” Rachel saved her work and turned around to look and the dark-red-haired girl.

“I got accepted! Everyone was really nice!” Kira twirled around happily. “I think I'm gonna like this job a lot!”

“Well, I'm glad you found something you like. There's nothing worse than being forced to do something you don't like because there's nothing else left to apply for. I just hope you're ready for the entitled customers.”

That got Kira thinking. _Am I gonna have to try and keep a positive attitude? Or am I able to make my emotions known? I'm gonna have to ask Alex or Addison about that tomorrow._

“Have you gotten dinner yet?” Rachel asked, bringing Kira back into the real world.

“Oh. No. Not yet.”

“Wanna try and make that Mexican casserole recipe your father would always make you?”

Kira smiled. “Sure!” She followed her roommate into the kitchen and helped get the ingredients ready.


End file.
